The Ballet
by argentenipinkini
Summary: Little Marauder fic. The four boys get invited to one of their friend's ballet recitals.


Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter stuff…

A/N: Here's another Marauder ficlet. I don't think the plot is as cute as the others, but I did try.

A few days after their first "exciting" dance lesson, a close friend of the Marauders, Lily Evans, invited them to her ballet recital in muggle London. Do not ask me how they met, for that is an entirely different story, but James, Sirius, Peter and Remus and Lily did meet when they were all…seven.

            The boys were very excited at the thought of seeing their best female friend perform for them, and happily accepted her father's offer to take them. They all dressed up nicely, and James and Sirius even each wore a red bow tie. Remus and Peter however preferred a neutral colored tie to go with their button up shirts. Their outfits were not so comfortable in their opinion, but they sucked it up in order to look presentable at the theatre where they were going.

            Surprisingly, even though Lily had tried to explain it to them more than once, none of the boys knew what ballet was. They knew it was a dance of some sort, but they'd never seen it before. They had absolutely no idea that it consisted of girls dancing gracefully around a stage wearing what were called tutu's and other flowy dresses.

            When they arrived at theatre, they sat in the middle seats, near the front of the stage. Right away, Remus pulled out a book, **_"In Case You Get Bored At The Theatre…" _**Peter tried to count the ceiling tiles, and James and Sirius were playing a game of poker. All the while, Lily's father sat next to Peter and read the brochure given to them when they arrived.

            Five minutes later, the curtain still hadn't been pulled back, and the whole auditorium seemed to be filled. Peter had gotten dizzy staring up and counting, James had lost twice already, and Remus could be found sleeping under his book. Through all of this, Lily's father still acted oblivious.

            Finally, a few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. It was near Christmas, so Lily and the other dancers were performing different parts from _The Nutcracker_. James elbowed Remus hard in the stomach ("Oww!"), Peter eagerly sat forward and Sirius put away his cards, having won all five games.

            They watched, fascinated, as all the little girls came out and danced their dances. When Lily came on, all four of them stood up and clapped loudly, making abnormal sounds as well. That was when Mr. Evans told them to sit down and watch the show. Lily was so embarrassed when she realized it was her friends who had stood up, but she fought a red blush and kept dancing with no mistakes.

            After forty-five minutes of nonstop dancing, apparently there were no breaks, the boys started to get bored, and they all tried to grab Remus's book, which he was so conveniently sitting on. Since he would not let them have it, they were forced to watch the rest of the show.

            As they watched some more, questions began to form in their heads, 'Why were they wearing those fancy dresses?'(Peter), 'Aren't they cold?'(Remus) 'Is there a loo around here somewhere?'(Sirius), 'Oww…'(James, staring at their feet.)

            When the show was over, they left their seats for the lobby, and Lily met them. They produced one yellow rose each, and gave them to her. Lily was so happy she started to cry.

            "Lily, why are you wearing paint on you face?" asked Remus.

            "Yeah, it running down your cheeks," said Sirius.

            "Eww," said Peter.

            "You danced really prettily Lily," said James, trying to change the flow of the conversation. She smiled at them and wiped her cheeks. Then she turned to her dad and they talked for a while, him congratulating her and giving her some more flowers. 

            While they talked, the boys huddled up.

            "I guess it wasn't too bad," Peter said, referring to the show.

            "I was kind of bored," said Sirius. Remus nodded.

            "Yes, it did get me a little sleepy after a while, but we have to say that we loved it for Lily," said James. "I don't want her to start crying again."

            They turned back to their friend and her father a smiled at them. They were still talking.

            "There was one thing I didn't really get, though," said Peter.

            "Yeah, me too," Sirius and Remus said at the same time. James nodded. They were all thinking the same thing and they just had to tell Lily. They turned to her and Remus spoke up.

            "Lily, we really think you're a great…ballet dancer, but…"

            "We think that you and the other dancers are too short!" screamed Sirius. Lily gave them a confused look.

            "What?"

            "Well…" said Peter.

 "We were thinking, if you had taller girls, you wouldn't have to stand on you tippy toes," James said. Lily just shook her head and _tried_ to explain to them that they did it on purpose. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were completely confused.

"But why?" they all asked.

FIN!

A/N: Okay, I liked the idea, the whole thing where they can't understand why they stand on their toes, but I don't think I wrote it good enough. I'm most likely not going to change it, though I'd like to, but I still think this one wasn't the best. Please review! Thanks.


End file.
